lol_afandomcom-20200214-history
Wasurenai Lyrics
|-|Romaji= Hi}}/ Kawashita kotoba fureta kanshoku Hi}}/ Isshou kieru koto nai deshou Hi}}/ Tomo ni sugoshita toki no kioku wa Hi}}/ Kokoro no naka eien ni zutto Tomedo naku afurete kuru Namida to arigatou o anata ni Ima sayonara ni kaete Yowasa tsuyosa kodoku to ai o Oshiete kureta taisetsu na hito Anata ni deaete hontou ni yokatta I will never forget… Mo}}/ Kono nagai nagai tabiji no doko ka de Mo}}/ Itsu ka mata deai waraeru no ka na Mo}}/ Namida mo karete mata hana o tsuke Mo}}/ Kirei ni sakihokoreru you ni Mo}}/ Tomo ni sugoshita ai no akashi o Mo}}/ Kokoro no naka futari zutto Tomedo naku afurete kuru Namida to arigatou o anata ni Ima sayonara ni kaete Yowasa tsuyosa kodoku to ai o Oshiete kureta taisetsu na hito Anata ni deaete hontou ni yokatta Mo}}/ Yakusoku wa mada ikite iru yo Mo}}/ Kokoro no naka de Tomedo naku afurete kuru Namida to arigatou o anata ni Ima sayonara ni kaete Yowasa tsuyosa kodoku to ai o Oshiete kureta taisetsu na hito Anata ni deaete hontou ni yokatta I will never forget never forget I will never forget Wasurenai… |-|Kanji= 「サヨナラ」が どうしても言い出せなくて 「ありがとう」って 小さく言うのが精一杯でした この胸の痛みが　どんなにあなたが 大切だったかを教えてくれる 季節通る街路樹　風が揺らす花 君の肩に舞い落ちたら　別れの合図 「またね。」って笑顔がやけに切なくて 今は寂しさ　隠せないよ 交わした言葉　触れた感触 一生　消えることないでしょう 共に過ごした　時の記憶は 心の中　永遠にずっと stay with me とめどなく　溢れてくる 涙とありがとうをあなたに 今　サヨナラにかえて 弱さ強さ　孤独と愛を 教えてくれた大切な人 あなたに出会えて　本当によかった i will never forget… 忘れてしまうほど子供じゃないよ でも　想い出にできるほど大人でもないんだ この長い長い旅路のどこかで いつかまた出会い　笑えるのかな ねえ do you remember the days？ すぐ思い出せる 出会いから今まで　そう抱きしめてる yeah 通い慣れた道や交差点 告白して　フラれ泣いた角の公園 lookin' back, you were always by my side when i laugh when i cry 数えきれない 想い出の欠片は輝いてる 繋がってるよ　we're one！ 涙も枯れて　また花をつけ 綺麗に咲き誇れるように 共に過ごした　愛の証を 心の中　二人ずっと stay with me とめどなく　溢れてくる 涙とありがとうをあなたに 今　サヨナラにかえて 弱さ強さ　孤独と愛を 教えてくれた　大切な人 あなたに出会えて　本当によかった 約束はまだ生きているよ 心の中で 不器用な形で　描いているよ あの夢の続きを同じこの空の下で i'm missing you, do you miss me too？ 違う場所にいてもどこかで some day 会える気がして その時にね　胸を張って 夢のつづき　話せるような 私でいるから とめどなく　溢れてくる 涙とありがとうをあなたに 今　サヨナラにかえて 弱さ強さ　孤独と愛を 教えてくれた大切な人 あなたに出会えて　本当によかった i will never forget never forget i will never forget ワスレナイ… |-|English= I wonder why I can't say "Goodbye" "Thank you" Is small but it's the best thing I can say No matter how much you tell me it's important There is this pain in my chest Seasons and roadside trees go by as flowers sway in the wind If it flutters down onto your shoulder, that's a sign of separation It's awfully painful to say "See you again" with a smile Now, I can't hide the loneliness Exchanging words, feeling these feelings It won't disappear forever The memories that we had spent together Will be in my heart forever Stay with me This endlessly overflowing Thanks to you Now I can change goodbye Weakness, strength, isolation and love The important person who taught me all of that I'm so glad to have met you I will never forget... I'm not a child who will forget But if I can remember I'm also not an adult Somewhere in this really long journey I wonder if we can meet again one day to laugh Hey Do you remember the days? I can remember it immediately From the day we met until now we always hugged Yeah Familiar commutes on the road and intersections Crying in the corner of the park after my confession is rejected Lookin' back, you were always by my side When I laugh when I cry I can't count The fragments of memories that are shining Connect and we're one! Tears wither and then they're flowers again To be beautiful like them blooming The proof of love is when we spent time together There's always two people in my heart Stay with me This endlessly overflowing Thanks to you Now I can change goodbye Weakness, strength, isolation and love The important person who taught me all of that I'm so glad to have met you Promises are still alive In my heart I'm drawn with an awkward figure Under the same sky and continuation of that dream I'm missing you, do you miss me too？ Even if I'm in a different place somewhere I feel like I can meet you again someday At that time, hold onto your chest And continue to dream like talking I'm here that's why This endlessly overflowing Thanks to you Now I can change goodbye Weakness, strength, isolation and love The important person who taught me all of that I'm so glad to have met you I will never forget never forget I will never forget I won't forget… Category:Lyrics